The Backyardigans Redub
The Backyardigans Redub is the text-to-speech GoAnimate voice of The Backyardigans series on Scratchpad TV Worldwide Channel. The Backyardigans Redub on ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel in both 10 Countries: USA, Canada, UK, Australia, South Africa, India, Philippines, Singapore, Indonesia, and Malaysia every Sunday at 10:00 a.m. Voice cast Episode Season 1 # Pirate Treasure - 5 October 2014 # The Heart of the Jungle - 12 October 2014 # The Yeti - 19 October 2014 # The Snow Fort - 26 October 2014 # Secret Mission - 2 November 2014 # It's Great to Be a Ghost! - 9 November 2014 # Riding the Range - 16 November 2014 # The Key to the Nile - 23 November 2014 # Knights Are Brave and Strong - 30 November 2014 # Viking Voyage - 7 December 2014 # Castaways - 14 December 2014 # Race to the Tower of Power - 21 December 2014 # The Quest for the Flying Rock - 28 December 2014 # Polka Palace Party - 4 January 2015 # Surf's Up - 11 January 2015 # Eureka! - 18 January 2015 # Race Around the World - 25 January 2015 # Monster Detectives - 1 February 2015 # Cave Party - 8 February 2015 # High Tea - 15 February 2015 Season 2 # Mission to Mars - 18 October 2015 # Samurai Pie - 25 October 2015 # Scared of You - 1 November 2015 # Whodunit - 8 November 2015 # The Legend of the Volcano Sisters - 15 November 2015 # The Secret of Snow - 22 November 2015 # The Swamp Creature - 29 November 2015 # Horsing Around - 6 December 2015 # Special Delivery - 13 December 2015 # International Super Spy (Pt.1) - 20 December 2015 # International Super Spy (Pt.2) - 27 December 2015 # Movers of Arabia - 3 January 2016 # Cops and Robots - 10 January 2016 # Sinbad Sails Alone - 17 January 2016 # Best Clowns in Town - 24 January 2016 # Save the Day - 31 January 2016 # Into the Deep - 7 February 2016 # News Flash - 14 February 2016 # Catch That Butterfly - 21 February 2016 # A Giant Problem - 28 February 2016 Season 3 # Who Goes There? - 23 October 2016 # Blazing Paddles - 30 October 2016 # Garbage Trek - 6 November 2016 # Fly Girl - 13 November 2016 # What's Bugging You? - 20 November 2016 # Chichen-Itza Pizza - 27 November 2016 # To the Center of the Earth - 4 December 2016 # Front Page News - 11 December 2016 # Tale of the Mighty Knights (Pt.1) - 18 December 2016 # Tale of the Mighty Knights (Pt.2) - 25 December 2016 # Le Master of Disguise - 1 January 2017 # Match on Mt. Olympus - 8 January 2017 # The Great Dolphin Race - 15 January 2017 # Caveman's Best Friend - 22 January 2017 # Ranch Hands from Outer Space - 29 January 2017 # Robin Hood the Clean - 5 February 2017 # Escape from Fairytale Village - 12 February 2017 # Pirate Camp - 19 February 2017 # The Two Musketeers - 26 February 2017 # The Masked Retriever - 5 March 2017 Season 4 # Robot Rampage (Pt.1) - 29 October 2017 # Robot Rampage (Pt.2) - 5 November 2017 # Catch that Train! - 12 November 2017 # Attack of the 50 Foot Worman - 19 November 2017 # Dragon Express - 26 November 2017 # Flower Power - 3 December 2017 # The Funnyman Boogeyman - 10 December 2017 # Follow the Feather - 17 December 2017 # Break Out! - 24 December 2017 # The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve - 31 December 2017 # Los Galacticos - 7 January 2018 # For the Love of Socks! - 14 January 2018 # The Flipper! - 21 January 2018 # Elephant on the Run - 28 January 2018 # The Magic Skateboard - 4 February 2018 # Pablor and the Acorns - 11 February 2018 # Super Team Awesome - 18 February 2018 # The Big Dipper Diner - 25 February 2018 # The Amazing Splashinis - 4 March 2018 # The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon - 11 March 2018 Category:Scratchpad TV Worldwide Channel